Portal
Portals are key areas within the game. The color of a portal indicates which faction is in control of it: blue for the Resistance, green for the Enlightened, and grey for neutral. Portals are rated by levels, L1-L8, based on the average level of resonators. Moving into proximity of a portal will allow you to select the portal and have access to different actions through the portal menu. __TOC__ Portal Info When a portal comes into the range of action, selecting it will bring up an information window. The top of the window displays the level of the portal, as well as the owner, XM energy level, and a key icon that lights up if you are holding that portal's key. The number of connected resonators, along with their levels and XM energy are displayed on the lower left. Action buttons are on the right, and change dependent on if the portal is friendly or not. Category:Gameplay Hacking Hacking is used to gain items and AP. Hacking a friendly portal will increase the chances of getting more items, but will give no AP. Enemy portals will give 100AP for hacking, but less items, along with the risk of being attacked by the portal. Upon the first hack, you will receive a key to that portal, but no more will awarded while still holding the key to that portal. Any agent can hack a portal once every five minutes up to four times before burnout. Burnout lasts for 4 hours from the time of the first hack. The use of Heat Sink and Multi-hack mods change the cool-down timer and burnout rate, respectively. Hacking a portal costs XM, based on the level of the portal: Holding down the hack button, rather than tapping it, will bring up the Glyph window. This action will give you bonus drops. For these bonus drops you will need to watch the glyphs presented to you and repeat them. Decay and Recharging Resonators are powered by . Resonators start with a full charge, but the store is consumed at a rate of approximately 15% per day. Attacks on Resonators by XMPs also reduce their charge. Resonators will self-destruct when charge reaches . If all Resonators deployed on a Portal go to zero, the Portal will revert to Neutral status. Portal resonators can be recharged until full by any friendly agent at the cost of the scanner's . Recharging grants . All the resonators in the area can be recharged at once or individually. Generally, recharging requires that the agent be in influence range. Portals can be recharged remotely if the an agent is has the key to the portal. The further the agent is from the portal, the less efficient the recharge will be. If the efficiency would drop to below 50%, the portal cannot be recharged remotely. :(please help this wiki by providing a formula for the range to efficiency ratio). Creating a Portal Agents are encouraged to help create new portal locations by submitting an image and a small amount of text to help populate the world and increase the oppertunities for other agents. There are two ways to submit a location to be a portal: Through the scanner Submitting a portal through the scanner is done by the following steps: #Long press the target location. The device will then be put in camera mode for the agent to take a picture. #Ensuring the whole of the location without including any people and in good lighting will produce the best image. #Once the image has been taken, the agent will then need to enter a title and description. These should be as unique as possible without being lengthy. #Ensure the targets location. (Sometimes the GPS does not get the best placement and the orientation may be off.) #Submit the portal. An email will be sent to the agent. From the Gallery #Launch Gallery and select a photo to use for your candidate Portal. #From the share menu, touch NIA Super Ops. #On the submission screen, under CONFIRM LOCATION, ensure your candidate Portal is placed correctly. If the location is not correct, or if you see the message Location #required, touch the map and drag to position the marker exactly where your candidate Portal should be. #Enter a brief title (i.e., the name of the building, statue, work of art, etc.) in the NAME field. #Enter a description of the candidate Portal optional. You can use the DESCRIPTION field to provide additional information about the candidate Portal’s significance or history. #Touch SEND to submit your candidate Portal for consideration. Improve the Submission Chances Consider the following for improved chances of creating a new portal: #Location with a cool story, a place in history, or educational value. #A cool piece of art or unique architecture. #A Hidden gem or hyper-local spot. #A community gathering place. #Taking a clear, bright photo (candidates do not necessarily have to be visually impressive to meet acceptance criteria). Similarly, while descriptions are not required, they are highly encouraged, and they often provide context and help us more clearly understand how your candidate meets the acceptance criteria. Portal submissions will take several weeks to be confirmed. ja:Portal Category:Gameplay